theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Academy
Welcome to The wiki about The ACADEMY For Superpowered Youth and SG for Champions Online that anyone can since February 2009 ;Students ;Faculty and Staff ;The Campus ;Academy Adventures }} ;10th May / This weeks featured article...CARL LENNOX!! : Since Gen is such a perfectionist, I'll have to go in deep for this one. Carl is our Student Council Historian and his player BioFlux has been a veteran member since his appearance in the first Issue of The Academy and has proven his writing skills and character creation skills from his stories now available on The Academy website at HERE! "-Maerik" -"Who is way cooler than Gen but has lapses of tiredness and laziness :P" ;4th May / This weeks featured article...BRENT HARRIS! :Since Maer apparently doesn't like to expound nor... space.... I'm gonna jump in here a bit. Brent is our Student Council Secretary, and aside from showing an outstanding capacity for helping us work through ideas, he's also become our resident signature go to guy! Find some examples of his work HERE! ''-Gen'' -''with no help from Maerik :P'' ;1st May / The ACADEMY Student Council :Please welcome your Student Council! Congrats to each, and a vote of good luck to them for having to help you all! :Class President: Genevieve Spectrum :Class Vice President: Maerik Marson :Class Secretary: Brent Harris :Class Treasurer: Ronald Richards :Sergeant of Arms: Giga Volt :Fundraiser: Alexandria Winston-Slater :Historian: Carl Lennox :More information about the actual positions can be found HERE''-Gen'' ;18th April / Third round of the Tournament is Over! :After a long wait, the results are in! Unfortunately, it seems none of our fine students shall continue further, but better luck next time! Congrats go out to the worthy opponents who progressed: Black John Bludd, Black Ox, Bronze Raptor, and Freight Train! Tourney 2: Level 4 is HERE! ''-Gen'' ;1st April / Second round of the Tournament is Over! :No foolin' around here: congratulations go out to Brent, Giga, and TJ for making it into the finals! What challenges will they face next? That's up to Steam! As always, good luck from your team at the ACADEMY! Tourney 2 Level 3 is Here! ''-Gen'' ;24th March / Faculty and Staff in Attendance! :All the old people your likely to see day-to-day in the ACADEMY are present and accounted for! Head on over and check out their profiles to figure out who you have to suck up to! Also Beta characters made the grade this morning! Now let's see if their 'alternate personas' will drop a little more info on us! ''-Gen'' ;19th March / First round of the Tournament is Over! :Many amazing stories were submitted, but sadly not everyone can win... Congratulations go out to Giga, who tied for Third Overall, and Brent, TJ, and Maerik, who made it by the skin of his teeth! Nice work guys, and good luck in the next round! And as always, good luck to poor Steam for having to judge! Find more info at Tourney 2 Level 2''-Gen'' ;12th March / The main site and RP threads! :First time here? Take a look at The ACADEMY's main site and introduce yourself! After making the rounds, pop into the RP Forum and catch up on some of the stories as told by our talented authors through their teen alter-egos! Don't forget the Alpha Student Roster to learn more about our teens. Finally, head on over to Show and Tell area for some of the best stories on the net! Check out our team's Tournament stories and help support your team! Will Maerik get eaten by Pac-Man? This hero can hope! (Come on, he's got 3 lives right?) Good luck to all our contestants: Brent, Maerik, Giga Volt, Alex, Spencer, and TJ! (sorry if I forgot anyone, mention and I'll edit!)as well as that poor bastard Steam Tank, who has to help judge the thing! ''-Gen'' ;12th March / Gen goes nuts! Story at 11! :Hi people. Don't mind me, I'm just having fun adding to this site and trying to make it pop a bit :P You've all put some hard work in here, let's show it off!''-Gen'' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Carl Lennox '' Carl's life started out fairly normal. He was born is Vancouver but moved to Boston at a very young age due to his fathers work, nothing out of the ordinary, That was until shortly after his ninth birthday. On an ordinary day while walking home after school, Carl was kidnapped, a man simply jumped out, grabbed him and threw him in a van before driving off. The kidnappers demands where simple, give him $500'000, he would return Carl whether he got the money or not, the money just affect how many pieces Carl would be in when he was returned. He kept Carl hidden in an out-of-the-way shack for 3 days before Carl tried to escape, that's when he got shot, the bullet punctured his liver and his body went into shock. However the sound of the gunshot gave it away, the police found him shortly after and managed to get Carl to hospital in time to prevent any permanent damage.......at least any physical damage, Carl was diagnosed with paranoid personality disorder and paranoid schizophrenia. '' thumb|298px|right|This. We should do this. Unforgotten Realms Ep1 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse